


Bump

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: First meeting...





	

Hux impacts with something solid, his nose battering into a stiff, black plate. He is shocked into momentary silence by the very incongruence of it 

No one walks into the General. No one collides with the commander, even if he’s just been given this commission. People give way. People give way to _him_.

Alright, so it was rounding a corner, and they might not have anticipated him, but everyone who wasn’t in charge should spend their whole day conscious of their place and position. 

I.e. below him. 

He prepares to glower down, but finds to his dismay a second individual who is taller than him. This one doesn’t wear any uniform he recognises, which… 

Great. He’s one of _them_. A Knight. Not under his command, but not… quite overbearing, either. Parallel. 

And he’s built like a Rancor. Maker! Even through the ragged edges to his clothing, he’s clearly lean and keen. There’s strength in that body, strength and power. 

Still. Doesn’t he have the Force? 

“Didn’t you see me coming?” Hux says, a little more shrill than planned. He bites his lip at the sound. 

“It’s this helmet,” is the gruff response. “I’m still getting used to it.”

Hux can’t see his eyes, and that’s unsettling. He can’t get a read on him, and he… 

“Well. Don’t… do it again.”

“Who are you?”

Who is he? “ARE YOU REALLY THAT BLIND?” Maybe a little loud. 

“Evidently.”

“I’m… I’m the General!”

“…I see. General who?”

“Your General. This ship.”

“…I did just mean your name,” the Knight says, his tone wry. “But sure.”

“Oh. Hux.”

“Ren. Kylo.” The man shrugs. “I’ll try to be less blind in future. Should be easier, considering.”

“Considering what?”

“Your hair,” he throws over his shoulder. 

Hux watches him stride off, feeling concern. These Knights were supposed to be special. How can he feel safe now?

Although. That chest…

Stop it. Serious General. Not frivolous. Not shallow at all.


End file.
